You're Beautiful
by Silver Dragonfly1
Summary: Sonreí de medio lado… Solo necesitaba eso. Una bofetada de la realidad. OneShot DHr


Song-Fic basado en la canción 'You're beautiful' de James Blunt. Espero lo disfruten… Es algo extraño, pero imaginen su curso como quieran.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, tienen la marca Rowling…

**-You're Beautiful -**

Esta será mi noche. Todo esta perfectamente planeado. Tan perfecto como solo yo puedo. No hay un solo detalle que no hubiese sido revisado millones de veces, simplemente para asegurarme de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Y nada, de lo que esta bajo mi control, lo esta.

La Mansión, simplemente, luce magnifica.

Definitivamente, hice un buen trabajo. No se respira más que elegancia y sofisticación, todo lo que le inspire durante mis siete largos y tortuosos años en Hogwarts a cada persona que tuvo el placer de conocerme. Y nadie nunca admitirá eso. No en mi cara. Pero las miradas recelosas y envidiosas son todo lo que necesito. El arte de la mortificación.

Me pasee entre las sombras que la luz de las velas se olvidaba de disolver. Eso era lo más perfecto de todo. La oscuridad me acompañaba, como siempre había sido. El vino y la oscuridad. Vestía un traje negro para hacerle gala a mi aliada. Retire algunos mechones de mis ojos, mis gélidos y siempre impasibles ojos grises. Nunca se supo que sentía, ni se sabrá. Creo que aun muchos se preguntan si de verdad llegue a experimentar algún tipo de sensación realmente… Que sorpresa se llevarían.

El profeta ya lo había anunciado como la fiesta del año. No necesitaba vanagloriarme, todo a mi alrededor se encarga de demostrar que, al contrario de lo que muchos creían y deseaban para mi, soy mas poderoso de lo que pueden imaginar. Y se que no ignoran mis logros, que incluso les punza el orgullo, por que son solo míos y de nadie mas. Pero que irónica es la vida cuando de estos asuntos se trata.

_My life is brilliant_

_My love is pure…_

Las personas comenzaron a llegar. No me fije en ninguno. No son lo suficiente. Pero ante todo soy un caballero. Salude cordialmente y ofrecí la típica frase '_Espero que disfruten de la velada'_, artificialmente acompañada por una media sonrisa. No pueden pedir más que eso. No creo que siquiera se atrevan.

Los señores -por denominarlos de alguna manera-, tan o mas falsos que mi cortesía, me devolvían una horrible sonrisa, con la que, supongo, esperaban que yo me halagara. No había visto intenciones más absurdas. Las damas, notablemente presuntuosas, comenzaron a cotorrear sobre banalidades carentes de gracia, dignas de ellas, por supuesto, que disfrazaban su falta de neuronas con palabras elegantes y temas triviales. ¿Qué más se podía esperar? No creo que inteligencia sea la respuesta.

Ya aburrido de ver monocromáticos, hipócritas y aristocráticos, decidí delegar mi extenuante función de ser cortés y amable a Pierre, mi mayordomo, el cual, por lo visto, estaba considerablemente hastiado de ver personas tan vacías, cuyo único propósito en la vida es encajar en la sociedad.

Con una copa de vino, me senté. Observe por largo tiempo un punto imaginario en medio de color y habladurías, cerrando mis oídos a los chillidos y risotadas. Primera y última reunión que organizo. Gracias a Merlín, y a mi enorme capacidad de distracción, comencé a divagar. El vino, mi fiel compañero, es una gran ayuda en estos lapsos, colmados de cavilaciones y ausentes de personas. Era muy agradable desaparecer.

Súbitamente, algo interrumpió mis pensamientos. Una delicada fragancia cruzo velozmente por mi nariz, un aroma que se me hacia temiblemente familiar. La nueva situación merecía el que regresara mi atención a la reunión.

Intente hallar a la dueña de tan deliciosa esencia, por que solo una mujer podría oler de esa manera, solo una verdadera mujer, no esas pobres imitaciones disfrazadas de señoras.

Abrí los ojos con estupor. Me encontré con la mirada mas profunda que nunca había visto.

…_I saw an angel_

_Of that I'm sure._

Sus ojos tenían brillo propio, cosa no muy común en estos tiempos, y los destellos de las velas solo podían colaborar de una forma mínima para hacer al iris ámbar aun más hermoso. Su figura blanca, delicadamente envuelta por un vestido azul noche, y esos rizos canelas cayendo graciosamente sobre su espalda, armonizaban un placentero paisaje que embellecía a su delicado rostro.

Pero mi vista estaba fija en su mirada. Ni su graciosa nariz, ni siquiera sus provocativos labios carmesí podían evitar que me concentrara absolutamente en sus ojos. Hermosa no era suficiente palabra para denominar a la suave y elegante mujer centro de mi contemplación. Ni siquiera intente encontrar palabra. No es que la hubiera.

Al igual que yo, sostenía una copa de vino tinto. Su rostro tenia una expresión seria e inmutable, y solo si se es detallista, se puede notar el tenue aburrimiento que su nariz ligeramente arrugada logra develar. No hablaba con nadie, solo tenía su vista fija en algo que seguramente, ni aunque me esforzara, no podría encontrar.

Como si se tratara del destino, se volvió hacia mí en un afable movimiento. Tenía sus ojos ámbar clavados en los míos, y espero no haber visto mal, pero creí presenciar una sutil perturbación. Un escalofrió, tal vez. No pude evitar dedicarle una sonrisa real, lo cual no creí llegaría a suceder en aquella noche. Ella, como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, hizo lo mismo. Primera sonrisa que me hizo sentir halagado en toda la recepción, ya que el que renunciara a su rostro duro simplemente para dibujarla fue deleitante.

Mis ojos impávidos provocaron que un encantador rubor rociara sus mejillas, lo cual me complació aun más. A pesar de ello, no bajo la mirada. Seguía enfrentándome… y tentándome. Incluso la creí retarme… Al fin parecía que todo tenía un sentido.

_She_ _smiled at me on the subway_

_She_ _was with another man…_

Decidido, me encamine hacia ella. Tenia que sentirla cerca para hacer efectivo el juego de seducción en el que nos habíamos involucrado. Pasaba entre la gente, me permito suponer por pura cuestión de lógica, ya que realmente ignoraba la existencia de todo si no era ella. Lo que no estaba dentro de lo planeado fue la llegada de un tercero. Un desordenado moreno beso esos labios de los que yo ya me sentía dueño.

No me importo. ¿A caso debería?

Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió que esa cautivante mujer tuviera un acompañante tan insignificante. Ese hombre era un simple alfeñique que solo podía ser opacado por la deslumbrante belleza que tenia a su lado. El nuevo suceso incremento mi interés y acelere el paso. No se trata de cinismo, se trata de justicia. ¿Como puedo permitir que ese intento de mago malogre el aire que ella respira?

Ella noto que me acercaba peligrosamente. Él también. Esas expresiones de sorpresa y enojo fueron un aliciente. Cada vez se me hacia mas tentadora la idea de tenerla. A pesar de que él me fulminaba con su mirada y apretaba los dientes de la furia que mi actitud le despertaba, lo cual se me hacia bastante gracioso, no podía separar mi vista ni un solo momento de ella.

Cada sonrisa y expresión perversa eran dedicadas exclusivamente a la mujer de los ojos ámbar. Y sabía que a ella esto no le molestaba. Sus ojos desconcertados solo estaban así, desconcertados. Me concentre aun mas en mi objetivo, y sin ningún tipo de reserva, me situé justo en la mitad de los dos. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que ese ser tan intrascendente me arrebatara la oportunidad que había estado deseando, no dejaría que interviniera con mis intenciones… de nuevo.

… _But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

- ¿Me concede esta pieza? Solicité elegante e inesperadamente. Me incline ligeramente y bese su mano. Ella, sorprendida, volteo a mirar a su pareja, quien parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con mi petición.

Sonreí maliciosamente, y aun con su mano entre la mía, me dirigí a su acompañante.

- ¿Podrás sobrevivir sin ella estos segundos, Potter?

Las facciones del moreno se endurecieron. No había cambiado. Pero ahora no éramos niños, ahora no podía dejar a su naturaleza ser y comportarse como un total perdedor. Miro a la joven y meneo su cabeza, en señal de aprobación.

- Será un placer. Susurro, tan falsamente cierto que un escalofrió nos recorrió a los dos.

Con toda la delicadeza que ella se merece, la lleve hacia el salón de baile. Nos detuvimos en un lugar en el que la desconfiada y fastidiosa mirada de Potter no podía incomodarla… Solo mí mirada lo haría.

- Aun no entiendo como su acompañante acepto –Sisee sutilmente a su oído-. Yo, sinceramente, no la compartiría.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

Y ese encantador sonrojo hizo su aparición nuevamente. Nos alejamos lo suficiente de esa molesta interferencia cicatrizada, y comenzamos a bailar. Pude hacer gala de mis habilidades sin mucha dificultad, y ella me siguió el paso con perfecta coordinación. Más que la música, lo que realmente me impulsaba a moverme era su placentero aroma. Su fragancia se sentía tan bien como tocar piano o escuchar violín.

El sonido era suave, casi tan bello como ella. Pero nunca igual. No había nada igual. Nos deslizábamos elegantes y con una destreza digna de apreciar. Mi mano izquierda se encontraba en su cintura, y la derecha sostenía su suave y blanca mano.

- Años sin verla. Murmure, consiguiendo mi objetivo, su mirada.

- Largos años.

Su voz seguía siendo la misma. Sutil pero segura.

Sentí agua congelada caer sobre mi. Ese susurro había sido diferente, tenía un dejo de abatimiento muy bien escondido… Pero no lo suficiente.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by…_

No dije nada. No dijo nada. ¿Para que palabras? Solamente la acerque más a mí.

Cerré los ojos y deje su mano para deslizar la mía por su espalda. Ella no opuso resistencia. Paso demasiado tiempo. Nuestras respiraciones seguían el ritmo de la música, pero ante los segundos comenzaban a acelerarse. No podíamos controlarlo. No queríamos hacerlo. Simplemente nos movíamos. Y mi fuerza de voluntad tuvo una ligera fisura, ya que no pude resistir acariciar levemente su estilizado cuello. Y un corrientazo tenso el mió.

Refugio su rostro en mi pecho, y agarro con fuerza mi camisa. Podía sentir sus cabellos hacer cosquillas a mi nariz y labios. Estos labios en los que tantas de sus lágrimas habían tenido una deliciosa y salada muerte. Estos labios que habían querido, y no habían podido. Como maldecía el no poder y tanto querer. Como lo odiábamos los dos. Estábamos al borde de un colapso, y el deseo que reteníamos en lo más profundo de nuestro ser comenzaba a manifestarse. Ella se mordía el labio nerviosa. Amaba ese pequeño gesto.

Apreté mis ojos y dientes. Una pequeña lágrima descendió por su tierna mejilla. Nunca había lamentado más en mi vida entera que Potter fuera el-niño-que-vivió.

Instintivamente, se aferro aun más a mí. Fue un abrazo cargado de frustración y melancolía. Nada había cambiado. Hundí mi cara entre sus cabellos, y ella apretaba con mas fuerza mi camisa, que desabrochada, me permitía experimentar la dulce y excitante sensación del rose de su piel. Su suave y tersa piel. Lo que recorría nuestros cuerpos en ese momento es totalmente inexplicable. Aun no podía aceptar como habían terminado las cosas.

… _She could see from my face that I was,_

_Flying high._

El solo sentir su aliento calentando mi piel, el solo percibir como sus suaves manos se aferran a mi espalda haciéndome temblar, el tener la posibilidad de unir mis labios con los suyos y besarla con el ímpetu y afecto con el que siempre había querido hacerlo, el hecho de saber que con ese apasionado beso se desataría inevitablemente ese ritual saturado de caricias y excitación en el que nuestros cuerpos se unirían en uno solo y el calor producido seria compartido, mientras frases perfumadas por la lujuria se escaparían de nuestros labios, y esa explosión interna nos llevaría al cielo… El que esas ideas crucen mi mente, me hacen volver a la realidad y recordar que todas esas sensaciones ya son experimentadas por alguien mas, que todo a lo que yo aspiro es poseído por otro hombre… Otro hombre que no lo merece.

Súbitamente, como si supiera todo lo que pasaba frenéticamente por mi mente, clavo su mirada en la mía. Y no esperaba eso. No esperaba la forma en la que sus ojos me hablaban.

Dolía demasiado.

Apretó mis manos sintiéndolo. Pero sus ojos seguían hiriendo. Esas manos no podían alivianar lo que sus ojos me hacían. No quería que lo hicieran. Pero sabía que debían. No pude apartar mi mirada aunque quise. Me obligaba a terminar de escucharla.

Espire con fuerza, esperando que con el aire se fuera el veneno. Pero no sucedió. Se quedo en mí, calcinándome el alma. No había remedio. Esos ojos me lo dijeron todo… Ese iris ámbar me dejo sin nada. Respire hondamente. Ella también. No tendría nada que discutir, no tenía ánimos para hacerlo, simplemente asentí a lo que no me dijo y me resigne lo que no había oído. Pero si lo había dicho, y si lo había oído. Nunca necesitamos palabras.

Volvió a morder su labio inferior… Mis ojos no pudieron quedarse callados. Pero no podían evitarlo. Tampoco es que quisieran hacerlo. Ella me quito sus ojos para posarlos en el suelo. No necesito mucho para entenderlo. Siempre fue muy lista. Y por ser tan inteligente es que sabe que no podrá evitarlo.

Quiero saberlo en vez de preguntármelo. Prefiero padecer consecuencias certeras que pasar mi vida en la incertidumbre.

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But_ _we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Levante su rostro con sutileza. No me permitiría ser torpe nunca, y mucho menos ahora. A pesar de todo, no pude impedir acariciar su mentón con mis dedos… Era seda blanca lo que estaba palpando, exquisita y única, como todo en ella. Y de nuevo ese rubor carmín salpicando su rostro, acompañado por sus ojos brillantes y temerosos. Me miraba tímidamente, viéndose aun más hermosa… Aun no puedo creer que haya sido posible.

Ya con el alma en la garganta, me acerque paulatinamente, disfrutando cada segundo en el que la distancia era consumida por nuestras agitadas respiraciones y en el que mis deseos comenzaban a materializarse…

… Por que eso hice.

Los volví reales.

Finalmente bese sus labios.

No me importo la gente, no me importo el bullicio, solo me importo ella… No puedo decir que el tiempo se detuviera, estaba demasiado concentrado como para siquiera dignarme a imaginarlo. Logre calmar mi adicción a un néctar que nunca había probado. Al fin poseía su boca. Al fin era mió su aliento. Me pertenecía y nadie podía negármelo. Aunque realmente no había nadie para intentarlo.

Mi estomago dio un vuelco. Sentir sus manos en mi nuca me dejo pasmado, totalmente incitado por esos dedos fundiéndose entre mis cabellos, casi tanto como nosotros en nuestro beso.

No se como fue posible, y no me interesa averiguarlo, pero me acerco aun mas a ella, haciendo a mi expresión anterior mas que literal. No puedo culparla. No pueden culparnos. Pero no había nadie a nuestro alrededor para hacerlo. Solo éramos nosotros, desahogando todos esos sentimientos que se agolpaban en nuestro pecho, dejándolos libres con un roce de labios…

… Aunque siendo honesto, fue mucho más que eso.

No solo nuestros labios se acariciaban, nuestras lenguas querían participar también. Y que forma de hacerlo. No hubo nada de nuestra cavidad bucal que no fuera explorado por estas, quienes danzaban eróticamente, perfectamente coordinadas, proporcionándonos una placentera sensación que nos hacia olvidar de todo y acordar de nada.

Mis dedos y su piel eran uno. Sus manos y mi cuerpo también. No pudimos resistirlo. Las caricias eran locas, irascibles y apasionadas, recorriendo cada centímetro que nos fuera posible. No queríamos dejarlo solo en la boca. No podíamos reducirlo tanto. El deseo no se domina de esa manera. Pero para que mentir, ni siquiera tratamos. Y cada vez queríamos más, y cada vez podíamos menos.

Solo emociones lo presenciaron, por que solo a ellas las sentíamos… Tal vez hubo personas escandalizadas, no me di cuenta. No me interesaba. Tome sus mejillas con mis manos, ella también hizo lo mismo, y por la falta de oxigeno, y solo por eso, fue que nos separamos. Los unimos una vez mas, no alcanzo a un segundo, pero será para toda la vida.

Abrimos los ojos, permitiéndoles encontrarse de nuevo. Inspiramos a la vez. Dejamos todo en lo que acabábamos de hacer. Aun sobrevivía en su iris ámbar algo de pasión, ahogada aun en un mar de frustración. Sentí que estaba viendo los míos propios.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you…_

Me regalo una sonrisa calida. Que trabajo le costo hacerlo… pero fue hermoso que lo intentara. Trato que sus ojos colaboraran con el teatro, pero no pudo, no conmigo.

Y debo admitirlo, yo no soy tan fuerte. Solo pude curvar mis labios ligera y patéticamente. Eso era lo máximo que me salía. Ella sonrió nuevamente. Por lo visto le agrado que tratara… y le gusto aun mas saber que no podía.

- Fue un placer bailar contigo. Musito levemente. Esa sinceridad me hirió en lo más profundo. Preferiría que hubiera sonado falso. Las mentiras no duelen tanto.

Una nueva lagrima se le escapo nuevamente. Intento evitar que yo la viera, abrazándome con sutileza, y acariciando, por última vez, mis cabellos platinados. Pero lo vi. Y ella sabe que lo vi. Aun así, le devolví el abrazo con nostalgia, imitando su gesto y dándome el placer de resbalar entre mis dedos su delicioso cabello, sintiendo con amargura su dulce aroma.

No dijo nada más, no tenia por que. Paso por mi lado con una ultima exhalación, dejándome un poco de su aliento, y llevándose un poco del mió. Un último suspiro, por así decirlo.

Solo pude quedarme ahí, parado, embelezado con el espacio que aun contenía su esencia. No voltee. No tenía propósito el verla alejarse. Cuando recupere la postura, camine en dirección opuesta. Mis ojos recobraron su inexpresión habitual. No tenia nada que sentir ahora. Todo quedo allí. Nada conserve para mí. Ni siquiera tenía propósitos de hacerlo.

Sonreí de medio lado… Solo necesitaba eso. Una bofetada de la realidad.

… _But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

**Fin**

-R**e**V**i**E**w**S-

**§ilver** **Ðragonfly **


End file.
